Personal hydrations systems help athletes maintain adequate hydration while engaging in strenuous physical activities, such as running, cycling, skiing, hiking, or mountain climbing. These personal hydration systems typically include a bag-like reservoir carried in a back pack or waist pack. A flexible drinking tube connects to the reservoir through an exit port at one end and terminates in a mouthpiece at the other end. The tube is long enough to allow the mouthpiece to be carried in the user's mouth to enable the user to draw water from the reservoir like sucking water through a straw. When low on breath during vigorous exercise, drawing water from the reservoir can prove to be a difficult task.